


Empty

by StardustAndAsh



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sora's Heart Hotel, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndAsh/pseuds/StardustAndAsh
Summary: Waking up Ventus does not come without consequences. After all, Sora has spent most of his life with Ventus' heart fused to his own, ripping that away is bound to come with some sort of repercussion.KHIII Spoilers for waking Ventus.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent AF after going through the KH archive and wanting more. I wanted a lot more closure from the game, and more time to linger on moments like all the trios' reunions.

The sound of keyblade on keyblade echoed throughout the hall. The ringing clash coming faster and faster as Aqua did her best to keep up with Vanitas’ quick blade and teleportation. Sora watched anxiously from beyond the barrier Aqua had constructed. It felt horrible, being trapped with no way to help. He couldn’t even get around the barrier so that he, Donald, and Goofy could get Ventus out of harm’s way and back on the gummi ship and get them all out of here.

It was clear that Aqua was a master. She wove powerful magic into her attacks, forcing distance between herself and Vanitas. Sora watched with awe as she danced through the fight with grace and strength, but that was just it, Sora was stuck watching. Watching was the worst. Sora could count on one hand the amount of times he had been sidelined from a fight and this was worse than any of the others. Aqua was slowly gaining the upper hand but every time Vanitas leapt at her from above with his vicious looking keyblade Sora would swear his heart stopped.

Just as Aqua had Vanitas, he leaped back and threw his keyblade engulfed in flames at the barrier between him and Ventus. To the surprise of all present the barrier buckled. Sora could hear the sounds of shock from Donald and Goofy beside him. Inside the barrier Vanitas summoned his keyblade to his hand once more, casting a powerful fire spell as he raised it at the crack he had made. He released it, but between one heartbeat and the next Aqua was there, arms raised and defiant but Sora could see the panic on her face in the second before the fire spell collided with her. When the dust cleared Vanitas was standing over Aqua, keyblade pointed down at her chest. Panic welled up in Sora. It was like that night so long ago, when the Destiny Islands had been swallowed by darkness. He couldn’t let this happen, not to Aqua, not to one of his oldest friends-

Wait, what?

“Aqua!” The scream was ripped from Sora’s mouth unbidden.

There was a jolt, a burst of pain from his heart, as Sora’s vision went grey. It hurt. Everything hurt. It was like his heart was being ripped apart. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them he was in a familiar place. The stained glass floor, the nothingness around the platform, he’d dived once more into his heart.

“I have to wake up…” a voice drifted through the nothingness. Roxas? No, this voice was softer, gentler. Ventus then.

“Tell me what to do,” said Sora. While here he wasn’t hurting. Or he was, but distantly. The pain was muted, like pinching his arm after lying on it all night.

“The power of waking…”

“I can’t. I still don’t have it yet.”

“You never lost it… it sleeps…Until someone needs it… Call to it…”

“I am calling, with all my heart.”

Summoning his keyblade was hard, like he was pulling it through honey. It was reluctant to answer Sora’s call. He let instinct guide his actions, summoning the keyhole in his heart, and unlocking it. As he did, Sora watched the glass beneath his feet begin to crack for the light coming through them, shattering to let it burst out. Before the light grew too bright to see Sora watched the shattered remains of his heart disappear down into the nothingness below.

“Thank you for always keeping me safe, Sora…”

Ventus’ words lingered in Sora’s ears as he came back to reality. Vanitas still stood over Aqua, keyblade raised. Donald and Goofy were still next to him. Where Ventus’ body sat on the throne a warm light glowed. That was all Sora took in before he stumbled back. He suddenly felt empty and cold. Weak. His heart hurt with every beat like it was made of shard of broken glass, tearing him from the inside out. He barely looked up to see Ventus break through the barrier and fend off Vanitas. With the barrier down Donald and Goofy rushed forward to help, but Sora couldn’t find the energy. He tried taking a step forward and stumbled on buckling knees, only to be caught by a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Here I thought I would be facing three guardians, but now I only see two,” said Vanitas into Sora’s ear. When had he gotten so close? Sora blinked up at him and tried to glare, tried to summon his keyblade to his hand. The look got him a cackle from the masked boy, but that was not nearly so worrying as the fact that his keyblade had not answered his call.

“Sora!” Goofy shouted.

“Let him go!” spat Donald.

The two began to advance on Vanitas and Sora, shield up and wand crackling with magic. Sora felt Vanitas’ chest rumble with another laugh.

“Ah, ah, ah! You wouldn’t want me to do something hasty,” said Vanitas in his slippery voice.

Something cold pressed underneath Sora’s jaw. He didn’t have to look to know it was a keyblade. Donald and Goofy stopped in their tracks but didn’t lower their weapons.

“Then again, what would be the point? This one is worthless now. I suppose examples are a great way to learn. What do you think, brother?” Vanitas asked.

The keyblade under Sora’s chin dug in further, forcing him to tilt his head back so he couldn’t see the others. The ceiling above was beautifully vaulted and practically glowed in the sunlight filtering in through the windows. However it was shadowed by the dark curve of Vanitas’ mask where it bobbed in the corner of Sora’s vision.

There was no answer from Ventus. Vanitas sighed.

“Well, now that my brother is awake, I’m just certain that he’ll come to visit. Especially with a little incentive.”

They keyblade disappeared from under Sora’s chin and Vanitas shoved him forwards, sending him onto his hands and knees. Again, Sora tried to summon his keyblade, and again it refused his call. He could hear the shouts from his friends and knew that Vanitas had his keyblade above him. He thought of Riku, Kairi, how they hadn’t had the chance to say all the words left unspoken between the three of them, of Roxas and how he hadn’t had the chance to free him yet.

Then there was the unmistakeable sound of keyblades crashing together.

Sora glanced over his shoulder and saw both Aqua and Ventus crossing keyblades with Vanitas before familiar hands pulled him away. Donald and Goofy all but dragged Sora away from Vanitas. As they reached the base of the throne Sora looked up to see Ventus and Aqua still with their keyblades locked against Vanitas’.

“Fine,” said Vanitas, pushing down on Ventus and Aqua with enough force to vault himself away from the two. “I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Vanitas summoned a dark portal and sauntered through it, looking at Ventus as he walked backwards until he and the portal disappeared.

The tension that had filled the castle since Sora, Aqua, Donald, and Goofy had arrived began to bleed away with Vanitas gone. For a moment no one moved, the hall was still and silent save for the heavy breathing that followed a fight. Then Ventus and Aqua were in front of Sora with concern written all over their faces. At least until Ventus started looking a little wary of him.

“Aqua, are you all right?” asked Sora, though it came out closer to a whisper.

“I’m fine, Sora. I should be the one asking you that.”

She held out her hand and Sora felt soothing healing magic rush over him like a gentle wave. He still felt awful. Nothing changed with the spell.

“Thanks for trying, Aqua.”

Aqua frowned, a little line of worry appearing between her brows.

“We should go to Master Yen Sid’s tower,” said Donald.

“Gwarsh I bet him and King Mickey sure would be glad to see ya awake, Ventus. And they should probably take a look at ya, Sora,” added Goofy.

“Yeah,” said Sora quietly.

Goofy managed to get Sora to his feet and held him up with one of Sora’s arms around his neck. Ventus came to Sora’s other side and helped prop him up as well.

“Thanks Ventus,” said Sora.

“Call me Ven.”

“Thanks Ven,” said Sora with a tired smile.

With Goofy and Ventus holding most of his weight they made their slow way across the polished stone floor of the castle, down the stairs, and through the empty halls back outside. From there they found the gummi ship waiting for them at the end of a path that led up to a cliff that overlooked the castle.

They paused as they entered the gummi ship. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all looked at each other as it was apparent that Sora was not going to be piloting the gummi ship any time soon. He did try to lead the way over to the driver’s seat but was gently steered away by Goofy and Ventus. The two deposited Sora in Goofy’s usual seat before Goofy himself took up the controls. Ven and Aqua sat themselves down on the floor of the gummi ship along the curved back wall in the small space between Donald and Sora.

“Alright everybody, next stop Master Yen Sid’s tower,” said Goofy with a smile.

“Don’t you crash the ship!” said Donald.

It made Sora smile to watch the antics of his friends as they took off. After all, the ship ran on smiles. Donald and Goofy both seemed to relax at Sora’s smile, and bantered with each other through the whole trip. Luckily the path to the tower was devoid of the usual heartless, making the trip smooth for all passengers. Sora relaxed against the well-worn seat. The rough spots in the upholstery caught at his callouses and kept him in the present. If he strained his ears he could hear Aqua and Ven quietly talking in the back, giving him another thing to concentrate on besides the pain in his chest.

“Hey Ven, I didn’t get to say it before: Good morning.”

From his seat Sora could see Aqua reach out and gently ruffle Ven’s hair. Both of them were smiling, yet Sora could see the tears in their eyes. They’d been waiting a long time for this. Too long.

“Good morning, Aqua.”

Ven leaned his head on Aqua’s shoulder and gazed out the windshield at the passing stars. She rested her head against Ven’s and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey Aqua, is Terra..?” Ven asked so quietly Sora almost didn’t hear it.

“We haven’t found him yet, I’m sorry Ven.”

“Oh.”

“But I have hope that we’ll find him soon. May our hearts be our guiding key to finding him.”

“Yeah. We’ll find him.”

Their conversation dwindled off and Sora felt himself drifting in the haze of pain. He felt oddly light in a dizzying sort of way. Even though Goofy’s hands were steady at the controls, keeping them in a smooth line it felt like the gummi ship was doing barrel rolls around him. He had never felt more relieved when he saw the shape of the tower growing larger and larger in front of them.

Goofy’s landing left much to be desired, but at least he didn’t technically crash the ship. Ven and Aqua picked themselves up from where they had been thrown across the floor of the gummi ship with groans, rubbing at the places where bruises were surely going to be formed.

Outside the tower loomed up into the dark sky, looking as mysterious as ever. Once again Goofy and Ventus each had one of Sora’s arms slung over their shoulders as they helped him across the dew-damp grass to the base of the tower. Donald led the way, opening the heavy door and ushering them all inside. Stairs had never really been an issue for Sora. He went up and down them all the time, but now, staring up at the long flights between them and Yen Sid, he knew the ascent would be tiring and painful.

And it was. Even with Ven and Goofy supporting him Sora felt himself getting dizzier and weaker with every step. His heart pounded in his chest like a thousand tiny knives. By the time they reached the top the three of them were all exhausted. Donald knocked on the door. There was a minute without an answer before the familiar grave voice of Master Yen Sid called out from behind the door.

“Enter.”

The five of them made their way into Master Yen Sid’s study. The Master himself was seated at his desk as usual. The sky swirled past in the windows behind him. Yen Sid watched them all with a careful eye as they filed in and stood before him. Or in Sora’s case, was held up by friends. And the Master wasn’t alone.

“Sora!”

Riku and Mickey had been talking to Master Yen Sid before the group had entered and now dashed over. Sora tried to give them a reassuring smile but his effort fell short. He could see the panic on Riku’s face. It was like failing the Mark of Mastery all over again. Then Riku was gently but firmly pushing Ventus aside and taking his place.

“I’m fine, Riku,” said Sora.

“Sure, and I’m a Princess of Heart,” shot back Riku. “Master Yen Sid, what’s wrong with Sora.”

Sora felt Riku’s hand tremble where it gripped the back of his shirt.

Yen Sid leaned back in his chair. With a flick of one hand a squashy-looking red plush couch appeared to the left of the group.

“Put Sora over there for now so I may have a look at him. Mickey, if you would, go to Merlin and retrieve Kairi and Lea. Take Donald and Goofy with you,” began Yen Sid. Donald began to protest, but one raised eyebrow from Master Yen Sid made him stop. “As for Aqua, and Ventus, the two of you have much to learn from your years away, as well as a need to spend some time together. If you go back down the stairs you will find yourselves in my library. Make use of it.”

Aqua and Ven nodded and turned to go, but Ven paused in the doorway.

“Master, is Sora going to be okay?”

Yen Sid indulged him with a rare smile but did not answer. Ven sighed and let Aqua steer him out. After them went Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and after a few moments the sound of the gummi ship taking off could be heard before it streaked past the windows and out into the sky.

Riku brought Sora over to the couch and set him down before stepping back to allow Master Yen Sid to properly examine him. Sora sank into the couch, happy to let the couch cradle him and to not have to hold up his head a moment longer, but was unhappy when Yen Sid began poking and prodding at him. He already hurt enough, thanks. Yen Sid hummed and hawed throughout his examination as Riku hovered nearby.

“It appears as though your heart does not know how to be whole without Ventus,” said Master Yen Sid after nearly an hour of examination.

“What does that mean?” asked Riku.

“It means, Riku, that Sora’s heart never truly developed, as it fused with Ventus’ at such an early age.”

Sora certainly thought that would explain why his heart felt so horrible.

“So what do we do?” asked Riku.

“We let him rest for now, but soon, with the help of his friends his heart will start growing once more. You and Kairi should accompany him while he regains his strength and learns to use his own power. Kairi and Lea are ready to test their skills out among the worlds before we face Xehanort. Together you will all become stronger.”

Riku nodded and placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder. Sora smiled up at him. He would hurt, but he’d get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, couldn't really think of how to end this. It's going to remain a one shot for now unless the plot bunnies attack again. 
> 
> Raise your hand if you wish that the game went back to each world a second time and/or the destiny trio got to travel together and have scenes together that were just the three of them.


End file.
